


Chapter Announcement

by authordrawingmusic



Series: Falsettos College AU [6]
Category: falsettos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authordrawingmusic/pseuds/authordrawingmusic
Summary: Continuing after a year of hiatus!
Series: Falsettos College AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445971
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Chapter Announcement

After almost a year of hiatus, I am not finally continuing this series!   
I feel like i finally figured out how this can continue and hope to bring this story about our hopeless boys to a satisfying conclusion. 

I would have never considered touching this again, had I not constantly gotten emails about the many amazing comments I've gotten over the process, and especially after putting this project on hold. 

I hope you are all as excited as I am!

See you in the next official chapter! 

Till then, stay safe and stay healthy. Also, don't forget to wear your masks!


End file.
